So Sick
by WiseAvenger
Summary: Ino is kidnapped and finally, she returns after two years. But after all her waiting, she finds out something about herself and Shikamaru's new life as someone else's fiancee... Last chapter is up!
1. Caught

Shikamaru retreated against a tree. Three kunais were on his left shoulder. Moving it seemed useless now. He whined at the pain. Yakushi Kabuto, his enemy, chuckled.

"Give it up. There is no other option but to surrender."

" I have... More options than you can think of." Shikamaru said, in between heavy breaths. "And giving up isn't one of them."

"Oh really?" Again, the Sound ninja laughed. "Just look around you! All your teammates are knocked out. Just give it up already!"

Shikamaru looked around. Kabuto was right. Chouji, Ino, and their temporary Jounin sensei, Hatake Kakashi, were down.

_Perhaps... He could be right. Maybe I should just give up. Anyway, I'm tired and I want to sleep so badly right now..._ Shikamaru fixed his gaze on Ino and smiled. _Menodkusee... I guess there's no giving up when that girl's around. I can't risk that slap she'll give me... Yeah! I won't give up, no matter what! I'd gladly die fighting than die fifty years from now..._

Shikamaru removed the three kunais, all the while grinning at his enemy. Kabuto cracked his knuckles and got into a fighting stance.

"I see, you're not giving up yet, huh?"

"Yeah... So what?"

"You'll regret the decision you just made. You're still young, you know? You can't die like this."

"Bah... Whatever... I already thought of that."

"Hmmm..." This time, it was Kabuto who grinned. "Aren't you running out of chakra, kid?"

"Yeah yeah... I know that... You don't have to tell me everything."

"Alright, if you're not giving up, kid, then..." Kabuto took out one needle from his shuriken holster. "I'll use only one needle on you. That should be enough."

"So? Whatever... Get it on already!" Shikamaru said confidently.

_**BACK AT NARA HOME...**_

Nara Yoshino stood at the kitchen sink, washing the dishes. As she did so, Shikamaru's favorite mug fell to the floor, breaking it to many pieces. She shook her head, picked them up, and threw them at the trash can. She hummed and continued her chore. Several seconds later, as if thunder had struck her, she freezed, sending two plates shattering on the floor. She hugged herself as she was shaking.

_What is this feeling? I something happening? What the--?_

Shikaku came inside the kitchen and looked sternly at his wife.

"Hey, what's the noise here? How troublesome..."

"Sorry it's just..."

"Did you feel it too?" For a moment, he seemed serious enough. "Something's definitely happening. I'm gonna report it to the Hokage right now. She'll be sending a rescue team after Team 10."

"You better do..."

Shikaku left, leaving Yoshino alone. She sat down and prayed.

_Oh please, don't let anything happen to him..._

_**BACK AT THE FOREST...**_

"Hmm... That was all too easy, kid." Kabuto grinned. "No sweat..."

Shikamaru was sprawled on the ground, with Kabuto sitting on his back. A needle was inserted in his right shoulder. He was shaking with fear. Kabuto chuckled.

"Are you shaking because you're afraid to die? It's your fault, kid. You should have given up."

"Hey..." Shikamaru said. "What's the stuff on the needle anyway?"

"Ahh... That substance has no name yet."

"Tell me about it... What would it do to me?"

"On some cases," Kabuto stood up. "It could kill but only when injected in the bloodstream. First, it paralyzes the body and then attacks the vital organs, causing instant death. Oh, look at you! You're already turning pale. Don't worry, I weakened that stuff in the needle. It will only produce the first effect. It doesn't just kill, by the way. It can also heal many kinds of diseases. That is, when diluted in water and taken orally. This stuff is found in the forest of Oto."

_Mendokusee... I can already feel my body getting numb... Arghh... _

"Well, kid, gotta go now. But wait, I still need someone."

"What? You freak! Don't!"

"What did you say? You can do nothing now. You can only say those things to me. Now... Let me see... The fat one? No. Kakashi? No way... Ahh! The girl..."

"What? Hey, no, stop!"

"Oh well..." Kabuto picked up Ino and carried her on his back. "Bye, kid! Enjoy the paralysis..."

With that, he left, leaving Shikamaru howling...

_Author's note: Ok! Thanks for reading this and I may not update that quickly 'cause the connection here is kinda bugged. Sorry! I may update every week..._


	2. Secrets Revealed

Shikamaru opened his eyes. There was a faint light above him and he could see, by moving his head left and right, tubes and machines hooked to him. He tried to sit up but there was a pain in his back. It would not go away. He tried again and again until he was tired and very sweaty. He stopped to catch his breath and wondered why he was there. Suddenly, it occured to him why he was in the hospital.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Come back here!!!"_

_Shikamaru shouted it over and over again to the fleeing Sound ninja, all the while realizing that it wouldn't do any good. He stopped and realized that he was already crying so hard that his flak jacket was wet with tears. He struggled to move but couldn't. At least, he must do something to get Ino back. Several seconds later, there was a rustling behind him. Unable to turn his head, he bit his lips and his heart beat became faster. Struggling not to imagine who or what it was, he closed his eyes and waited for the sharp sound pf his head being cut off. Seconds passed and it never happened. Shikamaru opened his eyes and saw, to his relief, a deer. It nuzzled its nose into his face. Quite happy and recognizing that it was theirs, his vision turned from wavy to dull and from dull to total darkness. Nevertheless, he could still recognize the voice of his dad in the background._

_"Shikamaru..."_

_"Dad..?"_

_"Blast it! He's wounded! Hurry up and--"_

_The voices became a blur that he couldn't hear anything more..._

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT...**_

Realizing what had happened, he tried to speak. Though it came out as barely audible, he was happy to hear himself clearly.

"Mom..? Dad..?" Shikamaru managed to say. "You there?"

"Son..." It was Shikaku. "We're here alright."

"Everything will be fine now." Yoshino said. "Don't worry."

"But Dad... What about Ino?"

There was silence.

"Dad! What about her?!? What's gonna happen to her?"

Again, silence.

"Dad, please! I have to know what's gonna happen to her!"

"Shikamaru... I hate to say this but..." His dad paused. "ANBU have tried their best to chase the ninja but they found nothing but traps..." 

"What?" Tears came to his eyes. "How could they? No! This is not happening!"

"Oh, Shikamaru... Please do stop trashing around." Yoshino tried to calm him down. "Please stop..."

"They just can't leave her that way! Find a way to find her! Dad! Mom! Do something! Please!" He calmed down. "Please... Do something... Dad, find her. She's my... She's my... My fiancee after all..."

Very short one now... Too tired to make a long one. Anyway, Shikamaru revealed something.


	3. Flashbacks and secret thoughts

_"Master..."_

_"What has taken you so long, Kabuto? I thought they were simple little pawns..?"_

_"I'm sorry. I underestimated them. Anyway, here is the body we might need."_

_"Very good. Lay it down there and... You know what to do."_

_"Yes, master..."_

_**INO'S POINT OF VIEW**_

The voices faded away and for a while, Ino knew, she was about to die.

_What a drag... I'm not able to fulfill my promise to him... Oh, Shikamaru... I'm sorry... But, could this be the end of everything?_

A tear slid out from her eyes. Her body was already going numb and everything was beginning to look or sound topsy-turvy. A strange feeling overcame her, like thousands of swarms of bees were pricking her. Although, her body was numb, the pain was unbearable. In reality, though, they were hooking her up to many kinds of machines that emit electric energy in order to "read" the body's secrets. Ino tried hard to move away but she was tied to a bed-like structure. She tried and tried until her hands and feet bled from the wires that held her fragile body.

_**OROCHIMARU'S PLACE OF EXPERIMENTATION...**_

Orochimaru frowned and pointed to Kabuto who was doing the experimentation.

"Shut her up. I can't concentrate while she's crying."

"Yes, master."

Kabuto took out a needle and injected it into Ino's bloodstream. Slowly, her body stopped moving. Kabuto continued the experiments.

_**FLASHBACK'S IN INO'S MIND**_

_Shikamaru fidgeted nervously. He played with his fingers. Ino stared at him._

_"Hey, I thought you'd tell me something of great importance?"_

_"Oh... Sorry." He looked up to her. "I just wanted to tell you that... I never said this to any other girl but to you."_

_"Is this some kind of secret or something?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Oh great! Tell me, Shikamaru!" Ino winked. "Maybe you've fallen in love?"_

_"Uhmm... Well..." Shikamaru scratched his head. "Yeah, somehow."_

_"Haha! I knew it!" She grinned. "So, who's the girl?"_

_"Well... Ino-chan..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Uhmm..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Hmm?!?"_

_"Ahh..."_

_"What is it?!?" Ino looked at him, rather impatiently. "Look, if you're not telling me anything then I'd better leave now."_

_"Wait!" He held her hand tightly. "Sit down. Okay? I'm ready now."_

_"Hmm... Alright. But just this once, alright?"_

_"The lucky girl is..." There was a moment's silence. "You... Ino-chan..."_

_The two words struck Ino like lightning. She moved back and almost fell._

_"M-me?" Ino stammered. "Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah... I realized it a few days back." He looked at her quite seriously and smiled, a smile she never saw before. "I don't know how this works but... Will you--"_

_"Be your girlfriend?"_

_Shikamaru stared at her and saw tears in her eyes. He took out a handkerchief and wiped them. Then, what surprised him most of all, Ino hugged him._

_"Oh! Shikamaru! You are such a darling! Of course!"_

_"Really?" Shikamaru smirked. "Then, I'm the luckiest guy in the world, then!"_

_**BACK TO REALITY**_

"Orochimaru-sama, it is finished then."

"Let me see the results."

Kabuto removed the results from the machine and handed them out to Orochimaru. Next, he unhooked the tubes and wires. He shook Ino awake.

"Hey..."

Ino opened her eyes and managed to see, in the darkness, Kabuto's face. She was surprised.

"Huh? Whaa--?"

"Hey..." He laughed. "Don't worry. I'm a bit harmless, that is if you obey what I tell you."

Ino nodded. He glanced at her wrists and feet which were bleeding.

"Now, let's take care of those..."

He led her into a series of rooms and corridors and finally entered one with many medical instruments and stuff. He told her to sit down which she did. Kabuto tended to her wounds. As he did so, Ino spoke up.

"Hey, do I get the chance to go back to Konoha?"

"Maybe yes, maybe not..."

"What does that mean?"

"It all depends on whether you live or you die, whether you run away or not."

"Oh..." Ino cringed. "Aah... I see now. So I've got the chance to run away?"

"No. That would be hard to find. Your wounds are all tended to now. Let me show you to your room."

Ino followed and soon sat in her bed. It was hardly a room. But it was better than nothing. She brought her knees up to her chest and tightly hugged them.

_Shikamaru... Will we see each other again...?_


	4. The room and his feelings

Ino hugged her knees more tightly than ever. She was starting to get scared. Who knows what lies ahead in the darkness that now envelopes her? Nothing could be made out in the darkness. She could hear sounds but could not be certain where they are. She cupped her hands on her ears to drain them away, but to no avail.

_Man... How did I end up here anyway? All I remember is being hit and that's all. Oh, what truly happened and where is everybody now? I do hope I'd get back soon... Without getting killed first, that is. Oh men, it smells so bad in here maybe I could try to get out of here._

Ino stood up and walked. She reached the wall and tried to find the door. After some minutes of trial and error, she gave up and sat down on the floor.

_Gosh, it's so wet here. I wonder what I'm sitting on?_

She felt the floor with her hands and found out that it was something obviously sticky.

_Now... If only I could see what it was. I daren't taste it... Ick... Maybe I should just wait 'till morning then..._

Relieved, at the idea, Ino felt her way back to the bed and fell asleep.

The next day, she woke up and rubbed her eyes. Looking around, she was happy to finally see some light. It was coming from the cracks in the wall.

_Well, I should see now what I was sitting on last night, then!_

She stood up and looked at the floor. What she saw was most shocking of all. Blood was strewn everywhere: on the walls, floor, ceiling, and even on the furniture. Bones were here and there. Rats and other insects lined the place. She cringed when she saw a rotting body in one corner.

_So... Those rats were the sounds and blood was that sticky substance I was sitting on. Aah! No... I can't stand being here anymore!_

She looked for another escape route but could not find one. In her panic, she screamed rather too loudly.

_**BACK IN KONOHA...**_

Shikamaru sat up in his bed, watching the clouds outside. He was way too serious to know that someone had come in. It was Uzumaki Naruto, the number one loudest ninja in Konoha. Naruto shouted a greeting. Shikamaru, taken by surprise, turned around.

"Eh? What are you doing here?" A cigarette was in his mouth. "Shouldn't you be training or something?"

"Hey, I was just visiting you..." Naruto sat down on the bed. "Geez... Is this what I get for visiting a friend?"

"Eh? Alright then, sit down."

"Hmm... You seem so sad and deep in thought."

"Bah... You don't care one bit about my problem."

"Oh, please! Sheesh, you're always like that. Dattebayo!"

"Right, right..." There was a moment's silence. "Hey, why don't you just leave now? You see, it's boring here."

"Yeah, I know. But Kakashi-sensei said it might do you some good to have someone to talk to."

"It doesn't work with me, Naruto."

Shikamaru looked back at the window, indicating that he didn't want to talk to anyone. Naruto became pissed at him.

"Hey, if you're just gonna bottle up all your feelings inside of you it would be harder for you to move on with life, you got that?!?"

"So? What do you know?"

"What?" Naruto turned red. "I heard that Ino was kidnapped and they've found nothing recently. They don't even have any leads as to where she is right now and that's why you're acting this way: because of a girl."

"Eh?" Shikamaru stared at him with fury in his eyes. "Listen, she's not just a girl, alright? Ino is my fiancee."

"Yeah, I know! Tell me about it!"

"It's my fault..."

"What?"

"It was my fault why she disappeared. I wasn't strong enough so I couldn't protect her. I let her go with that stinking fart, Kabuto, because I didn't have the strength to go on fighting." Tears welled in Shikamaru's eyes. "See? Is that what you want to hear?"

"Go on, please."

"I fought him, that Sound ninja, but he was way too much for me. He was just too strong but I never gave up and yet... This happened. How could life be so unfair?" He paused to breathe and got on with his story. "And because I lost, he took her away and there's no possibility she could ever come back. It was my fault..."

"Huh? What are you saying? It was never your fault in the very beginning! It was destined to happen sooner or later. You know, everyone's got their time to go and maybe it's her--"

"Hey! Don't say that she died!"

"You said it yourself. Hey, you know what you should do? Just forget about her and move on with life. There are other girls out there waiting for you." Naruto grinned. "So, what do you say?"

"Bah... Whatever... Just leave already."

Naruto left. Shikamaru was left all alone in his room, looking at the clouds.

_Maybe I should just forget about her and go on, find a new girl, marry, have kids, and then die... Maybe Naruto was right. But..._

He looked farther into the horizon and thought he could see Ino waving at him.

_But what if she was just waiting for me to find her? Mendokusee... This is hard..._

**Author's note: Cut! Hehe... That's the end of this chapter... Wondering what Shikamaru will do next? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. The comeback

_**TWO YEARS LATER...**_

_**INSIDE A DARK ROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST...**_

A young woman sat in a darkened room, her long hair wrapped around her whole body. The room was becoming more and more familiar to her after two years. A sudden longing for her homeland came rushing upon her.

_Is it time? Is it time to go already? Could this be...?_

She stood up and unlocked the door very quietly. Making sure no one was around, she tiptoed and slowly made her way through the darkened hallway. Her heartbeat was the only thing she could hear. A voice shot out from behind her.

"Who goes there?"

The woman did not dare look.

"I said, who goes there?"

The man turned on a light. There was no one in front of him.

"Hmph! It mustv'e been my imagination then. Oh well, better get going."

When the man was gone, the woman jumped down from the ceiling and continued to walk, still in tiptoe. Upon reaching a lighted room, she stopped. The door was half-open and there were men inside.

_Probably, Orochimaru and his servant, huh? Better get going before they catch me..._

The woman walked on, carefully avoiding the reach of the light. She stopped halfway when she heard what they were talking about.

"Master, what shall we do about _her_ now that the experiments have been finished?"

"She's useless to us now..."

"You mean, bring her back to her country?"

"Do you think I am a fool to do that?"

"No, master..."

"Good. Then take care of her... Make it clean. Make sure no one sees you."

"Yes, master... As always I will do my work neatly."

"Then go now, Kabuto."

Orochimaru laughed. The woman was terrified.

_Were they talking about me then? Maybe I should leave now..._

She hurried but always in tiptoe, being afraid of the prisoners behind the bars. She dared not look back or she might just see them coming at her. She went on and on and on. The place was a huge labyrinth but she knew where she was and where she was going. She knew every nook and cranny of that place and though she had stayed there for two long years, she did not at all feel sad about leaving that horrid place. Instead, she was most happy to be coming back to her home. A few minutes passed and soon enough, she could see the faint light of the moon in the darkness.

_Yes! It's the opening!_

The woman burst into a run and made it through the door. She ran farther and farther away from the place. When she was quite far, the woman looked back and viewed the place from a tree. It was nothing but a small fortress. Satisfied at her escape, Ino made her way through the forest and to Konoha where she would see her fiancee again...

_**KONOHA...**_

A roll of laughter came from a nearby bar. Sakura, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, and Hinata were there, laughing about their last mission. Sushi, ramen, dango, and lots of other stuff were on their table, including bottles of beer.

"Hey, Lee! Did you see Sakura-chan do that dance?" Naruto laughed hard. "I couldn't stop laughing when she did that!"

"Baka!" Sakura punched his head. "It was for the success of the mission!"

"Naruto, you don't have to be so rude to Sakura-chan." Lee defended. "She's right after all..."

"Fine, fine, Lee-san..."

They continued to drink and eat until a voice spoke.

"Sakura, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Hinata..." The voice said. "I don't know if you're ready but..."

From the shadows walked out a teenager of about 18 years old. Her clothes were loose but still looked sexy on her body. A Konoha symbol was on her shirt. Her long blonde locks were honey-gold in the light. Sakura's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I-Ino-chan..."


	6. Her story what about his?

Sakura stood up and embracd her friend, tears streaming down her face. Naruto and the others looked on in wide-eyed wonder. Ino could only smile.

"Sakura-chan... Stop it. I think I'm being crushed." Ino laughed.

"Ino... I thought I'd never see you again!" Sakura released her hug. "You better tell us everything right now!"

Ino smiled and looked around. She greeted everyone and sat down. Hinata gave her some food and Ino began to tell her story.

"As all of you know, I disappeared, but I was really taken away by Yakushi Kabuto. At that time, I was unconscious and wasn't aware of anything at all. I woke up in Orochimaru's base. Each day was like hell to me. They were always doing tests here and there on different prisoners, and most of the time, they died. I was scared to death and wanted to escape badly but of course, I couldn't because of Orochimaru." She paused for breath. "Oh, and I also met Sasuke-kun there but he was always training so we really didn't have time to talk. Anyway, last night was the only chance because Orochimaru was ill and Kabuto was taking care of him. So I had to take the risk and set off. While escaping, however, a guard saw me. I was lucky his light wasn't on! Anyway, as I was passing by Orochimaru's room, I heard them talking about me. Kabuto was assigned to kill me the next day so I escped even faster than before but nobody followed me..."

Sakura wiped her forehead.

"Whoa, Ino-chan... Did it really hurt that much? Something's gonna hurt more than that it's--"

Naruto cupped her mouth and laughed.

"Hehe... Ino-chan don't mind, Sakura." He looked at Sakura and whispered. "This is not yet the time to tell her, anyway. Just let _him_ tell her, alright?"

Sakura nodded.Ino looked around.

"Say, where is Shikamaru?"

All of them freezed.

"Hey, where is Shikamaru?"

There was no answer.

"Hmm... Isn't anybody gonna tell me?"

There was still no answer.

"If you don't want to then I'll find out for myself."

Ino left. Naruto looked at the floor. Sakura did the same.

"No... It would just hurt her..." Sakura muttered.


	7. A memorable 1:23 AM

Shikamaru sat on hid bed. There was the steady sound of water dropping from his faucet, but aside from that, there was no other sound. He was feeling sick today and he doesn't know why.

_Gah... What is wrong with me today? I know I always feel lazy but... Today is kinda different. I wonder... Is something going to happen to me?_

Feeling tired from all of the work that day, he drifted off into sleep.

_**THREE HOURS LATER...**_

There was a knock on the door. Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked at his bedside clock. It was 1:23 AM.

_What? What? Who could be knocking at this time of the night?_

Lazily, he stood up and wore his fuzzy slippers. Rubbing his eyes, he made his way to the door.

"Hey... Who's there?"

There was no answer. Grumbling, he opened the door. In the moonlight, he could see the figure of a woman with long hair. He beckoned for her to come. The woman came closer. Her blonde hair looked gold now and her blue eyes were still like the calm sea. Hesitating whether it was real or not, Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her.

"I-Ino... Is it you?"

Ino hugged back.

"Yes, it is me..."

He looked at her and ran his hand in her hair. It was still soft as always.

"You didn't seem to change, Ino..."

"You too... So, is this your house?"

"Apartment, actually. Well... Come in then."

He led her into his apartment which was a bit untidy. Ino gave a soft laugh. He blushed.

"Hey sorry! I wasn't expecting anything or anyone to come."

"It's okay. It's always been this way."

"Okay, sit down on the couch and I'll get something for the both of us, alright?"

"Sure."

Shikamaru went to the kitchen. He opened his refrigerator and found two unopened cans of soda. He laid them on a tray and also took out some sushi.

_Oh man... She's making it seem like nothing happened... She's making it harder for me. Ino, why of all times?_

He walked to the living room and found Ino sleeping on the couch.

_Mendokusee... She fell asleep._

A smile played on his lips. He carried her to his room. He placed a blanket on top of her and sat down. Shikamaru ran his hands through her face and hair. He lightly kissed her forehead and laid down beside her. He looked at the ceiling for some time.

_Am I doing what's right? Will __**she **__get mad at me?_

Slowly, to the sound of Ino's breathing, he fell asleep.

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

Shikamaru woke up. He rubbed his eyes. There was a delectable scent coming from the kitchen. He stood up and followed it. In the kitchen, Ino greeted him.

"Good morning, Shikamaru! How was your sleep?"

"Great... Mmm..." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you cooking?"

"Your favorite..." She smiled.

"Ha! You still know that? Mendokusee..."

Ino laughed. He tickled her and winked.

"I'll be going out for a while then, alright? I'll come back in approximately 30 minutes."

"Alright then. See you later!"

Shikamaru took his coat and walked outside. It was a cold, damp morning. Dew hung around in nearby leaves. It looked quite lonely. There were no clouds in the sky. Shikamaru walked on and on. He soon arrived at a apartment in the north side of Konoha. He knocked on the door. There was a yell from the inside and the rattling of the door knob. A woman, with light blonde hair, came out. Her hair was tied in four ponytails. A sly smile played on her lips.

"Good morning, Shikamaru. How unusual to see you at such an early time."

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you here to talk about the wedding?"

**Author's note: **_Cliff hanger, nee? So what do you think of the latest chapter?_


	8. The deadly discovery

Shikamaru smirked and placed his hands on the back of his head. Temari looked at him, confused.

"What then? Why are you here?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on! Break the ice already! I know, why don't you come in and let's have breakfast."

Shikamaru shook his head.

"Thanks but I'm having breakfast at my house."

"Now, that's weird. At least come in to drink tea with us."

"Us? Yeah right..."

Nevertheless, he agrees and the two of them enter the apartment. A surprised Gaara and Kankurou greet them. Shikamaru waves and they look away.

_**SHIKAMARU'S APARTMENT...**_

Ino looks around. The place was new to her.

_Hmm... Shikamaru wasn't keeping house then, huh? Let me clean this up first and I'll find his tea cups then!_

She starts to clean up the messy room and presently find a picture. She picks it up and looks at it. On it was a picture of Shikamaru with another girl, a blonde girl.

_Temari-san? But what..._

Ino searches thoroughly and finds a scrunched up letter. She reads it. It was an entry from Shikamaru's diary.

_**Met with Temari today. She looks great with her new dress. The engagement was approved today by Dad and Mom. Kankurou and Gaara were there too. They've decided to stay here for a few more days to have a much needed vacation. Anyway, the wedding is supposed to take place two months from now. Tsunade assures me that it's for the greater good of Konoha. I also visited Ino's family today. They don't look that sad actually. Or maybe they're just hiding it? I dunno... It's much too troublesome to think anyway.**_

Ino tore the paper into pieces. Her heart was in pain. Shikamaru had forgotten about her.

_What's the sense of living then?_

Nodding to herself, she went to the kitchen and found a knife.

_**TEMARI'S APARTMENT...**_

Temari looked nervous.

"So... She's here then?"

Shikamaru nodded. Kankurou flashed him a 'scary' look.

"See, sis? I told you! You never should have--"

"Hey," Gaara interrupted. "Forget about it. It's her decision anyway."

Kankurou grumbled something under his breath. Temari smiled.

"So, what will you do about it now, Shikamaru?"

"I dunno..."

"Cancel the wedding then."

"What? No. I can't do that."

"Hey, forget about your country for a while will you?"

"As much as possible, I would like to serve my country."

"Alright, whatever you say."

Shikamaru looked at the wall clock.

"I have to go now."

"Alright."

Temari walked him to the door. She waved goodbye.

"Think about it, alright?"

"Yeah sure." He waved. "Bye."

Shikamaru walked very slowly.

_How am I supposed to tell Ino now?_

_**SHIKAMARU'S APARTMENT...**_

_There... This will do._

Ino put the pen down and laid the neatly folded letter on the coffee table. A tear slid out of her eye.

_I guess, this will be goodbye._

She closed her eyes and positioned the knife to her chest...

_**SHIKAMARU'S POINT OF VIEW...**_

Shikamaru brushed his feet across the rug. His shaking hands reached to his pocket, revealing his apartment's key. He inserted it into the lock. A sudden wave of sadness came over to him.

_What is this I'm feeling? Is something bad going to happen?_

Slowly, he opened the door and peeked in. Nothing unusual. He came all the way inside. The delicious smell of steak reached his nose. He went into the kitchen.

"Ino! Hey, Ino! Where are you, baby?"

He arrived at the kitchen and saw a bloody mess. He looked around, wide-eyed. He ran around to find Ino. Sprawled on one on of the kitchen chairs was Ino. He brought her closer to his chest and saw her frail body with a deep wound on her chest...


	9. Kankurou

The emergency alarm blared on. Hordes of nurses and doctors entered the room labeled, "Emergency Room". A distressed Shikamaru sat in one of the benches. He bowed his head low. In reality, he was crying. The suicide note was still on his hand. A sudden longing for the past came over him.

_Ino... Oh, please live! It's my fault, right?_

Temari arrived. Sakura was with her. Both of them sat down beside him. Shikamaru looked at Sakura.

"Sorry, Sakura..."

"No, it's okay." She smiled. "I always knew she'd do it anyway."

"Sakura... Don't try to hide it."

"Hide what, Shikamaru? The pain?"

"No... Your anger... At me."

"What? For leaving her? No way."

"Sakura... It would be better if you'd kill me right now." He looked at the floor. "See? There's no reason to live anymore."

"No reason? What are you saying? You got an upcoming wedding. Shouldn't you be looking forward to that?"

Temari stood up and excused herself. Sakura stared at Shikamaru.

"Think this over, you know? Ino isn't the only girl out there."

"But she's the one I love, Sakura."

"Then how come you decided to forget her?"

"Hey, I didn't... I just--"

"Found another girl because you're tired of trying to find her? What kind of person are you?"

He did not answer. 

"Well, I'll just wait at the lobby then." Sakura waved goodbye. "I'll be waiting for the results, alright?"

Shikamaru watched her go.

_What's up with me now? Argh... I can't make up my mind._

_**HOURS LATER...**_

Shizune ran out of the Emergency Room. She shook Shikamaru awake.

"Hey there, sleepy head!"

"Huh? What?"

"It's a success! We're moving her to the ICU now."

"ICU? Is she gonna be alright?"

"Yeah... I already told you, right? You don't have to worry. Just don't say or do anything that would upset her."

"Okay then..."

_**INTENSIVE CARE UNIT...**_

Ino sat up in bed. She gazed outside. The day was cloudy. It was clear that it was going to rain. She touched the bandages on her chest.

_Why? Why'd they let me live anyway?_

There was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?"

"Shikamaru Nara. Ino-chan, let me in!"

"Okay then..."

Shikamaru came inside. He was with Sakura and Temari. Ino stared hard at Temari. The Sand kunoichi smiled wanly. Sakura hugged her friend.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright, Ino! I was worried sick about you!"

"Hmm... You were?"

"Yeah..."

Ino looked at Shikamaru.

"Explain yourself, then."

"Ino-chan... You should be lying down..."

"Stop it! Explain yourself first!"

"But Ino..." Temari interrupted. "Shizune-san said we shouldn't say anything that could upset you right now."

"What right do you have to interrupt? You've already destroyed a past relationship and now you're--"

"Ino! Stop!" Inoichi entered the room. "Calm down, honey. Alright?"

Ino's father turned to the three ninjas and beckoned for them to leave. The three left shortly. He turned to look at his daughter.

"Now, Ino, don't go bashing like that alright? It's not yet safe for you."

"Okay, dad..."

"Now let's see..."

_**SHIKAMARU'S APARTMENT...**_

Shikamaru sat in the darkness of his room. He looked at the clock. It was exactly 1:23AM.

_Ino... What were you thinking? No... What was I thinking?_

_**INO'S ROOM...**_

Ino stared at the ceiling. The shadows of the trees outside made the room look creepy.

_Shikamaru... Could you be sorry?_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was Kankurou. Temari or Gaara weren't with him.

"Oh great... More Sand ninjas... Just what I need."

Kankurou sat down beside her bed. He was bringing a basket of fruits.

"Nee-chan wanted to give these to you."

"No thanks..."

"Actually," He chuckled. "I wanted to give these to you..."

"Alright then." She smiled faintly. "Thanks."

He laid the basket at her bedside table. He smiled.

"Weird." Ino said. "What would Temari's brother be doing here at this time?"

"Well... Nothing really."

"Hmm... You must be bored..."

"Huh?"

"With nobody to talk to except your younger brother?"

"Ahh..." He laughed. "Of course. We really don't have anything to talk about anyway."

"Okay then." Ino laughed too. "So... Tell something about yourself."

_**FEW MINUTES LATER...**_

"Well... I'll be seeing you then." Kankurou stood up. 

"Okay..."

_**OUTSIDE INO'S ROOM...**_

Shikamaru stood at the ledge, careful not to let his foot slip. He had been doing this for minutes now. After a few minutes, he finally arrived at Ino's room. He peeked in from the window and saw, to his horror, Kankurou.

_Eh? What's that person doing with Ino?_

Then, he saw quite clearly.

_What?!? They're holding hands and he just... Bent down to kiss her..._


	10. Hidden feelings

Shikamaru gulped.

_What the--? What does he think he is doing?_

Then he saw, to his relief, Kankurou left. Gingerly, he entered the room through the window. Ino looked at him in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked. "It's late."

"Shouldnt't I be asking you that? I mean, what was he doing here? Why is he here?"

"Which 'he' do you talk about?"

"Oh please... Don't pretend that you don't know..."

"Oh, Kankurou? Nothing... Well, he just came here to give a basket of fruits to me."

"And then?"

"We talked."

"About what?"

"Wait a minute..." Ino's voice sounded harsh. "What is this? A police investigation?"

"No..."

"What do you even care? We split up, remember?" 

"What? We never--"

"We did! The moment you agreed to get married to that Sand girl."

Shikamaru said no more. He breathed heavily and shook his head.

"Okay then... I better leave now."

He waved goodbye and left, still going through the window. Ino sat up in bed.

_Hmph! He never even had the nerve to close the window._

_**THREE DAYS LATER...**_

Shikamaru walked slowly to the Hokage office. He was being summoned, but he didn't know why. Shizune had already assured him it's not a mission. He wondered why. Upon reaching the room, he knocked.

"Come in."

Shikamaru went inside. He looked at Tsunade's chair. She seemed grave. He started to sweat.

_Oh men... Why did she call me? Will she tell me something bad?_

She beckoned for him to come, which he did.

"Shikamaru... I bring you bad news today. It's about..."

"Ino? What's wrong with her?"

"Don't worry, she's not that critical it's just that..." Tsunade pursed her lips. "The wound on her chest does not seem to heal."

"What does that mean? She's not getting any better?"

"To tell the truth, yes. We think there's something wrong with her."

"What could be wrong?"

"We think it's a blood disease or something. We're not sure yet."

"Is she going to be fine?"

"We're doing all we can. We promise to do our very best."

Shikamaru stared at the floor.

_Oh gosh... Is she sick now? Maybe I better visit her..._

He waved at Tsunade. 

"Hey, is it okay if I leave now?"

The Hokage nodded.

_**AT INO'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**_

Ino was sleeping. Shikamaru entered the room quietly. Slowly, he sat on the chair beside her bed. He stroked her hair and face. A sudden longing for the past days came over him.

_I wish I hadn't..._

Ino awoke. She looked at him with wide-eyed wonder. She smiled.

"Well, hello. I wasn't expecting visitors today."

"Oh... Sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled. "It's actually dull here without him."

"Him?"

Ino nodded.

"Aah..." Shikamau finally understood. "I see..."

"You look so grim today. What's wrong?"

"Nothing... It's just that..."

"You're going to be married soon, right?" The tone of her voice seemed to change. "You better get ready or she'll kill you."

"We have been busy these past days. But I'm no longer sure if I should continue..."

"Oh, but you should! Especially now that I'm out of the way..."

Ino looked away. He gently touched her hand but she drew back. He knew that it was useless to tell her the soothing words he longed to say. After a few minutes of silence, she looked back at him, smiling.

"Tsunade-sama said I'm going to be released in a day or two." She frowned. "But she said there's something wrong with me so I'll be going for blood tests and stuff later in the afternoon."

"Oh, that's good news."

"You really look sad, you know? What's wrong? You should be happy you have someone beside you all the way. Unlike me..."

"Ino..."

"What? You're still longing for the past? Past is past." Nevertheless, tears formed in her eyes. "You should forget about it and move on."

"It's about time. I have to go, okay?"

Ino nodded and Shikamaru left. As soon as he was outside the room, he smiled.

_She still loves me... After all..._


	11. The broken promise

Ino gazes out of the window. The blood tests had been done for about three days now and she is still in the hospital.

_What's wrong with me? Why wouldn't they tell me?_

There was a knock on the door. Chouji came in. He was holding a bunch of flowers in on hand. He smiled.

"Well, what a surprise, Chouji!"

"Oh, well... Dad said maybe I should visit you."

Ino giggled. "Of course you have to! You haven't visited me for such a long time."

"Sorry, I was on a mission and I only heard about you a few minutes ago." He placed the flowers on the bedside table. "So, how's it going?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm feeling great too."

"Chouji, I hope you're taking a diet these days." She giggled. "Because it seems you've gained more weight."

"Ow, is that a compliment?"

"Maybe..."

They talked about some things for some time but Chouji only left when Shikamaru arrived.

"Chouji!":

"Eh? What is it, Ino?"

"Visit again anytime, alright?"

Chouji nodded and left. Shikamaru sat on the couch, about three meters away from Ino's bed. She giggled.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Why are you sitting so far away?"

"Nothing... I just felt like it."

"Oh, great..." She paused. "So what are you here for?"

"Uhh... Just visiting you, Ino."

"Now that's better..." She said, in a lower tone of voice. "Visiting your ex-fiancee in the hospital..."

"Ino, please..."

"What? It's true, isn't it? You can't run away from the truth and you know that."

"Right, right... But that's not why I'm here... I'm here because Temari wants to say sorry."

"Okay then... Tell her I agree on the wedding but I'm still wounded for life after you forgot all about me."

"But Ino..."

"You broke your promise. I never broke mine."

Shikamaru clasped his hands and remembered that fateful say they made _that _promise.

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_Ino fidgeted. The afternoon sun shone down on them._

_"So... Why are we here?" She asked, looking at the thickness of the forest. "Are we having a training session here or something?"_

_"Ino... I want you and me to make a promise."_

_"What promise?"_

_"A promise that neither you nor I will leave or forget each other for as long as we live..." Shikamaru looked into her eyes. "That we will never love anyone other than us."_

_Ino smiled and hugged him tightly._

_"I swear. I'll never ever leave your side, no matter what. Even if I do, I'll assure you I'll come back for you, okay?"_

_"I also swear." He picked two flowers from a bush. "You'll keep this and I'll keep the other."_

_"What for?"_

_"These are the signs that we have sworn eternal love to each other."_

_Ino released her hug and looked into his brown eyes._

_"I love you..."_

_"I love you too, Ino..."_

_**PRESENT TIME...**_

Ino turned her gaze to her diary. She opened it and took out a pressed flower. She took it out and showed it to Shikamaru.

"See?" She said, crying. "I still got this. This is the sign that we promised. You broke it!"

"Ino," He looked at the floor. "You broke yours too..."

"But I came back! And when I did you didn't love me..."

"But I love you!" He looked at her eyes. "I don't love Temari!"

"Oh please stop pretending!" She cupped her face into her hands and cried. "Stop pretending you don't love her!"

"Ino..." He stood up and walked closer to her. "I really don't love her..."

He hugged her and she cried on his chest. A few minutes passed and she stopped crying. He looked at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. He laid her at the bed and kissed her soft lips.

"Ino, please believe me..." He whispered in her ear. "I really don't love her..."

Shikamaru took the flower from her hands and placed it back on the diary. He stroked her hair and left.

_**HOKAGE OFFICE...**_

Inoichi trembled, holding the results of the tests they had done on Ino. He looked at Tsunade, tears in his eyes.

"Is she that worse?"

"Not really... But... As the days go on, it gave the virus time to take root."

"Can we do something?"

"Yes we can but... We don't have the facilities and equipment to help her recover. I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do right now."

"How long will she..." He gulped. "Last?"

"Six months."


	12. Ino can't die

Ino sat up in bed. Moonlight shone down on her. She looked around.

_Shikamaru must have left when I was sleeping. Oh well... I probably won't need him now. Well, as the saying goes, a person's trash is another person's treasure... But am I really ready to let him go?_

A voice startled her thoughts.

"May I come in?" It was Tsunade. "I have something important to tell you."

"Okay then. Please come in."

_**YAMANAKA HOME...**_

Shikamaru gripped the tea cup tightly.

"So, that's it? That's her condition right now?"

"Yes, Shikamaru." Inoichi replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? Why don't we go and find some cure for her?"

"It's because there's none."

"Are you just gonna give up and let her die like nothing happened?"

"Of course not. But for the mean time, there's nothing we can do."

The young Chuunin calmed down. He sipped some of his tea.

"Shikamaru, I understand how you feel." Inoichi said. "I feel that way too but right now, we can't do anything for her."

"Okay then..."

_**HOSPITAL ROOM...**_

Ino dropped the medical chart, trembling. She looked at Tsunade, tears in her eyes.

"Am I gonna die?" 

"Ino," Tsunade picked up the medical chart. "Right now, we are not yet sure."

Ino cupped her face in her hands and cried.

_**KONOHA LIBRARY...**_

Sakura smiled at the librarian.

"Thanks for these books!"

She gave the books and walked to one of the bookshelves labeled, 'Medicine'. She looked around and bumped into Shikamaru. He looked at her and gave a wan smile.

"Shikamaru," She exclaimed softly. "What a surprise to see you here! What are you looking for?"

"Uhh... Nothing important." He scratched his head. "Let's see... Do you have information on cancer?"

"Cancer? Now that's surprising..."

"Well?"

"Oh yes, over here." She took out a book and browsed at the pages. "Cancer has many kinds. Which one are you looking for?"

"Specifically, the one that affects the blood count."

Sakura browsed some of the pages and found what she was looking for. She gave the book to Shikamaru.

"Here... It's between the pages of 309 and 378. But, what do you need them for?"

"Nothing..."

"Okay then." She looked for more books.

Shikamaru sat on one of the chairs and read the articles thoroughly. After about two hours, he closed the book and returned it. He left the library and walked home.

_Gosh... She's not that worse yet... At least... She still has some time to live._

Not really knowing where he was going, he found himself heading to the hospital. Shikamaru entered and found her room. The door was not locked. He came in and found Ino staring outside. She looked at him and smiled. It was obvious that she had been crying. He sat down beside her.

"Ino," He touched her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and looked outside again.

"You don't seem fine to me." He hugged her tightly. "Ino..."

She didn't pull apart. Instead, she laid her head on his chest and cried.

"Am I gonna die?" She said. "Tell me, please..."

"Ino..." He looked at her fondly. "No... I'm not gonna let you die."

They kissed.

_**OUTSIDE INO'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**_

Temari felt her legs turn to jelly as she watched Ino and Shikamaru kiss. She sank down and began to cry.


	13. Changed?

Ino and Shikamaru pulled away from the kiss and hugged. Soon, though, Ino fell asleep. He laid her at the bed and left. When he opened the door to leave, he found Temari standing there. She smiled in the darkness.

"So..." She said. "Is she getting well?"

"Never thought I'd see you here, Temari. But she's getting well, at least."

"Oh, that's good to hear."

They walked out of the hospital. Temari looked at him, weirdly.

"Have you been enjoying your kiss, Shikamaru?" She asked, rather angrily.

"What? What are you saying? Are you doubting me?"

"Don't try to lie!" She argued, crying. "I saw it with my own eyes! You kissed her! I thought you said you'd forget about her and move on?"

"Temari, please calm down."

"Calm down? How can I calm down when my fiancee is kissing with some other girl?"

"Come on..." He took her in his arms but she moved away. "Temari... I'm just troubled right now so please don't try to do something--"

"You're the one who's doing something terrible!" She accused.

"Are you jealous of Ino? Can't you see she's sick and all? Do you even know how many things she has to deal with right now?"

"Are you trying to defend her?"

"Why are you so jealous of her? She never did anything to you!"

"You just don't know what she is doing to me!"

Temari left, leaving Shikamaru alone in that cold night.

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

"We're giving you a pass for one week."

"What? What?" Ino could hardly believe what she heard from Tsunade.

"I said, we're giving you a pass to go home for one week. Are you happy or what?"

"I'm not happy, I'm overjoyed! Oh my gosh! When can I go home?"

"Later at 10:30AM."

Ino looked at the time. It was 8:00AM. She sighed because she's have to wait for two and a half hours before she could go home. Nevertheless, she was still overjoyed.

"Well... We'll be seeing you in a week then, Ino-chan." Sakura winked. "I hope you'd be better by then."

"By then? I'm feeling much better now."

"That's good. Keep it up!"

Ino nodded and looked outside.

_Finally... A trip home! Yes! I'd finally get to spend some time in my own __**room**__! I am so excited!_

_**LATER THAT DAY...**_

Inoichi unlocked the door. He smiled.

"Well, honey. Here is your room."

Ino grinned. The room was still well kept even after two long years of her disappearance. She checked the closet and found that most of the clothes didn't fit her.

"Dad, I'd have to go to the shopping center later, okay? I'll be needing some new clothes."

"Okay, honey. Take care and don't overdo yourself. Also, try not to get wounded, okay?"

"Yes, dad."

Inoichi left and she lightly closed the door. She jumped into her bed.

_Gosh... Nothing changed even after two years. Although..._

She sighed and looked outside. The window overlooked the Nara property. She could see herds of deers.

_You changed..._

There was a knock on the door. She walked slowly and opened it. It was Sakura. She was carrying ten paperbags.

"Aah... Ino-chan!" She exclaimed. "I got something for you!"

Sakura laid the bags on Ino's bed and opened them one by one. They contained skirts, shoes, scarves, accesories, shirts, and other kinds of clothing.

"See? Ino-chan, I got these for you because I thought you'd be needing them soon."

"Sakura!" Ino hugged her. "Thanks so much!"

"You're welcome, Ino-chan. Well, try them on!"

The next hour was spent trying on the clothes Sakura bought. Ino had a happy time with her.

_**SHIKAMARU'S APARTMENT...**_

_So, she's going home for a week, huh? Hope she's fine, though. Maybe she'll need something to make her happy. But what?_

Shikamaru glanced around the room. Spying a row of scrolls and books in one corner, he finally had an idea.

_**YAMANAKA HOME...**_

Ino lounged in the porch. The day was warm but not too hot. It was perfect. Suddenly, she heard her name called from across the street. She saw Shikamaru.

"Hey, Ino!" He came up. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing... How about you?"

"I was running errands for mom so I thought I'd buy you this."

He rummaged on the parcels he was carrying and revealed a magazine. He gave it to Ino and grinned.

"It might not be exactly what you'd want but I guess it'll do then."

"It's great." Ino smiled, looking at the cover of the fashion magazine. "I like it. Thanks!"

"I'd better get going now then. Bye!"

"See you around."

He ran off. Ino placed the magazine on her lap.

_Maybe he didn't change at all..._

She browsed the pages.


	14. The Hermit

Shikamaru looks at Chouji. His teammate was still busy eating to discuss anything. He sighed and looked outside.

"So," Chouji said, with his mouth half-full. "What did you invite me for anyway?"

"Oh gosh... Please finish your food first."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't think so." The big-boned guy swallowed his food. "You seem to be in such a hurry anyway."

"Okay..."

"So what's your problem?" Chouji drank a glass of juice.

"I can't choose, that's all."

"Choose? You mean like, this or that?"

"Yeah..."

"Between what?"

"Ino and Temari." Shikamaru sighed. "Ino has only 6 more months to live and I'm scared that she'd die without knowing I love her but..."

"But?"

"Temari freaks out when she sees me with Ino. She actually goes on a huge rampage. I don't know what to do now."

"Well, that's a hard decision. I'm not a hermit and all, you know?"

"Hermit?" Shikamaru thought for a while. "Yes! A hermit!"

Shikamaru hurriedly paid the bill and left.

_**SOMEONE'S APARTMENT...**_

Shikamaru knocked on the door. An old man of about 50 years of ge came out. It was obvious that he had been sleeping. The young man introduced himself.

"I am Nara Shikamaru, sir, and I--"

"What would a young ninja like you want with an old frog hermit like me?"

"I need your advice..." Shikamaru gulped. "On women."

"On women?" Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Oh do come in then! Why didn't you say so? Its incredibly hot outside, isn't it? Come in and have tea with me."

"Uhh... Okay."

The sudden change in his host's attitude surprised Shikamaru but he was well entertained by him. As soon as they were sitting comfortably, they discussed the situation.

"So kid, what was that you're talking about again?"

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Short one now... Will continue tomorrow...**_


	15. Confused

Jiraiya sips hhis cup of tea.

"Well?" He asks. "Are you gonna tell me or what?" 

"Oh, my problem is between Ino and Temari... It's actually a matter of choosing."

"Aah... That's the hardest part in a man's life, ain't it? There are just too many girls out there and you don't know which one to lay your hands on, eh? Tell me more about it."

"As you know, Temari and I were engaged for at least a month now. Ino came back last week and when she found out about the relationship, she tried to kill herself so I grew concerned." Shikamaru paused. "Temari freaks out whenever she sees me with her but one day she suggested that maybe we should cancel the engagement. I don't understand."

"Hmm... That's a toughie then, huh? Let's see..." Jiraiya looked at the ceiling. "Who do you love better?"

"What?"

"I said, who do you love better? Ino or Temari?"

"Well... I... I..."

"Aha!" The old man exclaimed. "I knew it! You love them equally!"

"No, that's not it."

"Then what?"

"If I choose Ino, Temari will be hurt. If I choose Temari, Ino will be hurt..."

_**AFTER A FEW MINUTES IN KONOHA...**_

Shikamaru walked along the street, in deep thought. He looked at the sky.

_Mendokusee... I'm envious of the clouds. They're so free and they don't need to decide..._

He sighed and stopped at a small dango shop. He ate there and resumed his walk. Ino greeted him from their flower shop.

"Hey! Shikamaru!" She waved. "Come here!"

"Hey..." He said, without much effort. "How's your day?"

"Fine... Speaking of fine, you don't seem fine to me. Is there something wrong?"

"Who? Me?"

Shikamaru looked at the ground.

_He said, 'Who do you love better?' and I couldn't answer... Why?_

"Hey!" Ino shook him. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Uhh? What? Did you say something?"

"Well..." She giggled. "Do you want to come in and eat something? I baked some cookies and they're just getting cold right now."

"Not now... I have something to do."

Shikamaru walked away. Ino looked at him, worried.

"What's eating him?" She muttered to herself. "Is something wrong?"

_**SHIKAMARU'S APARTMENT...**_

Shikamaru took out his key to open his apartment door, but as he was walking towards it, he saw a familiar figure. He walked towards it. It was Temari. She stood up and smiled.

"Hey," She said. "Want to hang out?"

"No thanks. I have something to do."

"Hey," She held his arm. "What's that?"

"What?"

"Your attitude today."

"I really have something to do today. I'm busy so I can't go with you today. Sorry."

"Are you going out with _her_?"

"Look, I also turned down her offer so back off, will you?"

He shrugged and went inside his apartment. Temari looked at him, sadly.

_**INSIDE HIS APARTMENT...**_

_Why am I feeling this way towards the two of them? Why can't I choose?_

Shikamaru sat on his bed, head in his hands. He looked out of the window. There was a faint wind blowing. He sighed and fell asleep.


	16. Date

Ino nervously bit her nails. She looked outside window: the weather was fair with hints of storm clouds about a mile away. She sighed and looked at Shikamaru's picture. She smiled and stroked it.

_What are you thinking right now?_

A black butterfly flew into her open window.

_Are you thinking of me?_

The butterfly landed on her shoulder.

_Or are you thinking of Temari?_

Ino took the butterfly and released it from her window. She sighed and looked at the Nara property.

_Do you hate me? Please... Tell me._

She spotted Shikamaru going out of his apartment. She happily waved and yelled his name. He looked in her direction, gave a faint smile and walked away. She slowly put down her arm.

_Maybe I better check out what's happening..._

_**SHIKAMARU...**_

Shikamaru slapped himself.

_What did I do?_

He looked at the clouds. A longing to be one came over him. He sighed and went inside a Yakiniku Korean BBQ Restaurant. There, he saw Chouji eating plates and plates of barbecue.

"Hey..." Shikamaru said, walking towards his best friend. "What's up?"

"Oh!" Chouji looked up from his eating and looked. "Nothing. How's the visit?"

"You mean the hermit? The visit didn't make my mind any clearer. It just made me more confused than ever." He sighed and ordered a glass of sake. "Now I don't know what to do more than ever."

"Didn't you say years ago that girls are troublesome?"

"Yeah, I did. It was true."

"Did that make you feel better?"

"No."

"Hmm... Why don't you do a sort of observation or something to know who's better and such. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah but... I don't know."

"Oh come on!" Chouji slapped his friend's back. "Do you really want your problem fixed?"

"Yeah... But I'm kinda sure now who to choose."

"That's great then!"

"I'm still confused."

Shikamaru took a sip from his glass of sake and stared outside. He could see Ino outside the restaurant. Quickly draining his cup, he paid his bill and went outside. Ino didn't notice him.

"Hey there..." He lightly touched the kunoichi's cheek.

She looked at him hard. "Hey... What's up? Why are you like ignoring me or something? Is something wrong?"

"Nah... Nothing, really. You better not mind me and take care of yourself."

"Really?" She giggled. "Okay then. Oh yeah, I'll be getting back to the hospital the day after tomorrow."

"That's great. You want me to accompany you?"

"Sure." She giggled. "See you?"

"Yeah..." He smiled. "See you too."

Ino was about to go when he held her arm and pulled her to him.

"Hey..." He whispered into her ear. "Date? I mean, dinner later. You fine with that?"

"Sure."

"See you at the Ichiraku, then?"

"Okay."

He kissed her cheek and she went away, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.


	17. The big question

_**THAT NIGHT...**_

Ino nervously clutched her skirt. It was her first time to go on a date after two years.

_Oh gosh... I can't believe he really asked me out tonight! How sweet..._

However, a few blocks away from Ichiraku, was Temari. The Sand kunoichi was evidently waiting for her to pass by.

"So he asked you out?" Temari asked, slight anger in her tone. "Wonderful, huh?"

"Oh, hello there. Have you had a wonderful day?"

"Hmph... Had a wonderful day? Do you seriously think I did?"

"Well, not really but at least--"

"Look here, he is my fiancee and don't even try to lure him into your bait."

"I'm not!"

"Not? What do you mean by not? Why do you think he asked you out?"

"Because..." Ino paused. "Because..."

"Because he still loves you, that's why! At first, I was happy to see you come back but when Shikamaru started to drift away from me, I realized what was truly happening." Here, the Sand kunoichi paused. "You came back to take him away from me."

"No, you're wrong! You just don't understand!"

"I do understand. You are hurting me, don't you understand?"

"No! I don't know what you're trying to tell me but one thing I know: Shikamaru always loved me, he probably never loved you. Don't you see that?"

Temari's eyes filled with tears. Unable to control herself, she slapped Ino and walked away. Ino touched her cheek. It was burning with pain. She looked at the ground.

_I said something, didn't I?_

_**ICHIRAKU RAMEN...**_

Shikamaru looked at his watch. It was 7:23PM. Ino was 1 hour and 23 minutes late. He sighed and looked at the food on the table. It was getting cold.

_Ino... Where are you..?  
_

Teuchi, the owner of the ramen shop, looked at him.

"Hey, kid. Is your date coming or not?"

"She's on her way. Don't worry."

"You've been looking at your watch like crazy for some minutes now. Why don't you go out and find her?" The owner smiled. "I'll take care of the food for you."

"Thanks a bunch! I'll be back, okay?"

Waving goodbye, Shikamaru left the restaurant. He looked around the streets but didn't find her. After a few minutes of searching, he found her a few blocks away from the restaurant. She was sitting in front of a store. He ran up to her.

"Hey," He greeted. "You're late."

Ino didn't answer. She was looking at the ground. He sat down beside her and lifted her chin. She had been crying.

"Hey, why are you crying? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Don't mind me."

"Will I cancel the date?"

"No don't..." She stood up and wiped her eyes. "I'm just not in the mood to go right now." She smiled. "Why don't you invite someone else to go with you?"

"Like who?"

"Temari, for example."

"Did she say something to you?"

"Go on, invite her." She insisted, changing the subject. "I wouldn't mind."

"Oh please don't mind her. Whatever she told you is not true."

"It's not what she said..." She looked at the ground and after a few minutes looked at him again. "It's what I said."

_**TEMARI'S APARTMENT...**_

There was a loud knocking on the door. Irritated by the noise, Kankurou answered it. Shikamaru stormed right in.

"Where is your sister?" He demanded, angrily.

"Hey, hey... Cool down, will you?"

"I said, where is your sister?"

"She's not here alright? But she'll return soon. Oh look, there she is just now."

Temari entered the house, carrying packages of groceries and stuff. She greeted everyone but stopped when she saw Shikamaru. She left the groceries and walked up to him.

"What did you say to Ino?" He demanded. "What did you tell her?"

"What are you saying? I don't know!"

"You said something to her! I saw her and she was upset."

"I don't have anything to do with her!"

"But you do! What did you tell her?"

"I told her nothing! She was the one who said something!"

"What?"

"Why don't you ask her about it?"

Shikamaru looked at Kankurou and the Sand ninja left. Shikamaru looked at Temari.

"Okay, what exactly did she tell you?"

"Before that, may I ask you something?" Temari paused. "Did you ever love me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Did you ever love me?"

"Temari..."

"You never did, huh? So the engagement is all nothing but a lie?"

"No, that's not it."

"Your promises are all fake?"

"Please stop..."

"Then, go leave. Now."


	18. Spy

_**DAYS LATER...**_

"Welcome back, Ino-chan!" Sakura greeted. "I hope you're feeling better now."

"Much better." Ino smiled. "The week-off really helped. Thanks!"

"I've already arranged your room for you."

"Thanks. You're such a good friend."

"Shucks. That was nothing."

Sakura left. Ino looked around her hospital room. The bed was fixed. The window overlooked the East Side of Konoha, mainly the Nara property. She sighed.

_The tests are gonna start this week._

Shikamaru came inside the room. He was bringing red roses.

"Hey there," He kissed her cheek. "How are you doing?"

"Wow. That was a surpise." Ino grinned, accepting the fragrant flowers. "After all the days you haven't visited me..."

"Well, sorry. I've been mighty busy lately."

"That's okay. At least you dropped by today."

"Well, the tests are gonna start now, right? Stay strong, okay?"

"You bet!"

"You're not going to die, are you?"

"No. I won't. I promise."

"That's good. Don't give up, okay? Stay with me."

"I will."

_**TEMARI...**_

_What did I tell him?_

There was a loud knock on the door. It was Kankurou.

"Hey, sis. At least let us in. You haven't eaten for days now and I'm sure you're starving so just open the door and--"

"Didn't I tell you to leave? Leave me alone!"

"But--" There was a sort of noise outside Temari's room. "Hey, Gaara wants to see you."

"Not in the mood to see him now."

"But he insists."

"No. I won't open the door to anyone. It would be better for me to just die."

"Temari," Gaara spoke. "Let me in and let's talk. If you don't, I will have to force it open."

"Do what you want! I'm not talking to you or anybody else!"

"In that case..."

Bits of sand entered the small hole of the door knob. Soon enough, the sand turned to a human figure, Gaara. He looked at her. Temari was lying in bed.

"Now what? You've entered my room so now what?"

"I'm unlocking the door."

He unloked the door and Kankurou came in, bringing a platter. He set this beside Temari's bed. She refused the offer to eat.

"Now, now..." Kankurou insisted. "It's been days since _he_ was here and you haven't eaten. Are you mad? You'll kill yourself if you go any further. I can't believe you're doing this! If dad was only here, he'd give you one good sermon."

"I don't are and he's no longer here so don't bother! You'll never make me eat."

"Are you mad because of what you did to _him_?" Gaara interrupted. "You think sulking and doing nothing would help you? Seriously, do you even think _he_ would like you more if you did that?"

Temari did not reply. Instead, she turned her gaze away from them and stood up.

"Where are you going, sis?" 

"Getting some fresh air ." She winked. "Thanks, Gaara..."

_**SHIKAMARU...**_

_Coo... I wonder what Ino is doing now..._

"Hmmm..." Chouji sat beside him. "What are you thinking now? You are so unpreditable! Sometimes, I'm wondering if you ever think of me."

"Huh?" Shikamaru took the cup of sake and grinned. "What? Why do you think so?"

"Because all you ever think about are those girls, right?" Chouji teased, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, hey! It's not just me, you know? I'm always wondering if you ever think of me beause all you ever think about is food!" 

"That's right!"

Both of them shared some jokes for a while, always ordering sake and more food. Until at last, they grew drunk and weary.

"Hey..." Shikamaru whispered. "Do you think Ino is hot?"

"Yeah... Well, she suits you well! I mean like, she's such a loud-mouthed girl and all..."

"Yup yup... All girls are loud-mouthed..."

"Sure sure... Except for HInata."

They both shared a laugh.

_**TEMARI...**_

_Well... I'm glad to see him happy. That's what matters, right?_

She stood up from her position. Evidently, she had been spying on Chouji and Shikamaru.

_Next stop... Konoha hospital: Room number 098, Ino Yamanaka's room._

Instantly, she fled, jumping on roofs to make the journey quicker. After some minutes, she found the hospital room and peered in. The room was shrouded in sarkness except for a place where a candle stood. She could make out the form of two girls.

_Must be Sakura and Ino..._

The two of them were laughing.

_She's happy too... But... She's sick and dying. How could she remain so happy? Is she not angry?_

She turned back and fled.


	19. Fate

"Ino-chan seems to be getting better and better... Ain't she, master?" Sakura remarked as she glanced at a medical chart. "Her blood count is getting normal again, not like weeks ago. She's getting better!"

"Bah..." Tsunade corrected her. "Maybe she is getting better but that doesn't mean we've eliminated the cells responsible for her disease." She threw a dozen of papers in Sakura's way. "We've got lots more work to do. You haven't got all day to stare at those. Get to work immediately. For a start, give Ino her medicine, will you?"

Sakura nodded. Arguing with Tsunade is probably not the best thing to do. In any case, she quickly picked out Ino's medicine from a shelf and hurried to her room. Finding the door open, she didn't bother to knock.

"Ino! I've got your medicine now!"

Sakura entered the room then blushed at what she saw. Thinking she was ruining a sweet moment, she quietly left the room and closed the door.

_**INO'S ROOM...**_

Ino placed her hands on Shikamaru's shoulder. She smiled happily.

"I'm so glad you're here again!"

"Well, I've got nothing better to do. If I'd go home, there's nothing really great to do. If I go to the office, there's nothing more to do... So I thought maybe I should visit you right now." He revealed a new bouquet of roses. "For you..."

"Thanks... You've been bringing me different kinds of flowers these days, huh? What does that mean?" She laughed. "Does that mean you're getting rich?"

"Aah... No. It just means I love you more."

"Really? I don't believe it." She said it in a sarcastic tone. "Prove it..."

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. He thought for a while. When he seemed to make up his mind, he grinned and looked at Ino.

"Okay then, if you don't believe me then I'll be taking away these flowers and give them to Temari instead. Would that be fine with you?"

Ino smirked. She knew Temari and her siblings had gone back to Suna three days ago. Shikamaru, as if reading what was on her mind, smiled slyly.

"I'd deliver it personally."

"What?" Ino was surprised. "I never thought you'd have the nerve to do that. Okay then, fine."

She took the bouquet and placed it in her bedstand. She gazed outside her window and sighed. The sun was just setting and the sky was a mix of purple, orange, red, and gold.

"You must be bored, staying in this room all day." Shikamaru placed his hand on top of hers. "Is that what you're thinking?"

"Maybe, well, sort of."

"You're turning pale these days... You must miss the sun, huh?"

"Of course, I do."

"And the smell of flowers?"

"Yeah..." She looked back at him. "But I don't blame you. It wasn't anybody's fault I got this."

"What? Hey, I've never heard you speak like that before. Maybe it's all the drugs..."

"Hmmm... Maybe it is." Ino laughed softly. "Anyway, I think, maybe it was fate."

"Fate?"

"Yeah... You know, ever since my dad and yours met? I think it was already fated. Don't you think?"

"Hmm..." He grinned. "Maybe... But it's one good meeting, ain't it? I mean, look at us now."

"I know."

The room had suddenly become completely solemn. After a few more minutes of silence, Shikamaru stood up to leave. Ino held his hand.

"You'll come back, alright?" Ino asked, her blue eyes pleading for an answer.

"Yeah..."

"You promise?"

"Of course, I do."

"What about the mission?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sakura told me all about it. The war..."

"So you knew then? No need for me to say anything more? In that case..." He sat down again. "I was just about to tell you that."

"You mean like, ask permission or something?"

"Sort of... What do you think? Should I go?"

"Well..." Ino sighed. "Whatever I'd say it's all up to you." 

"So?"

Ino smiled wanly. She was trying very hard to keep the tears from flowing.

"You'd let me go?"

She nodded.

"Well, I have to get ready then!" He stood up and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye. See you!"

She waved as he left her room. Once alone, she grabbed her pillow and tightly hugged it so no one would hear her cry.

_**Author's note: Well, thanks for all the reviews I've gotten even if chapter 18 is quite late. Thanks!**_


	20. Leaving for war

It was 3:33AM and Shikamaru still hasn't finished packing. Tired and weary, he grabbed a can of soda and sat down on his bed. He gazed outside.

_I'm leaving later... How would you feel..._

He lay sprawled on his bed.

_...Huh, Ino?_

He wiped the sweat of his forehead and finished the remainder of his soda. He threw at the trash can and resumed his packing.

_**INO...**_

Ino sat beside her window. Sakura had left it open due to her command. Sighing, she gazed at the full moon.

_Shikamaru... It's past 3AM and I still can't sleep. I must be missing you..._

She looked at the sofa across the room. Her dad was sleeping comfortably. She shifted her gaze outside. Leaning against the window, she jumped...

_**SHIKAMARU...**_

Shikamaru wiped the sweat off his forehead. He patted the bag and lay down on his bed.

_It's almost sunrise and I still didn't get sleep. Might as well do..._

He was about to sleep when suddenly, he heard a sort of rustling outside. Standing up, he grabbed a kunai from his holster.

"Who's there?" He said, craning his neck to see what was outside. "Who's there?"

A woman's shadow appeared. He dropped the kunai and ran towards Ino. They hugged. She was crying.

"Ino, you shouldn't be here. Tsunade-sama said--"

She placed a finger on his mouth. "Ssh... It was _my_ decision to be here and I don't care what she or Sakura says. I just want to see you go..." She laughed. "Well, maybe not but... I just want to say goodbye before you go..."

"Don't worry," He smiled. "I won't leave you, if that's what you're here for. Just stay healthy, okay?"

"I will. Stay safe, will you?" 

"Of course," He grinned. "You can depend on me. I'll come back... With victory in hand..."

He kissed her and smiled.

"I promise, Ino, with my whole heart."

"You better do! If you don't, I'll have to kill you all over again!"

She tried her hardest to smile but tears still came. He hugged her tightly and lightly kissed her forehead.

"You better get back now. They'll be crazy, especially your dad."

"Don't worry, he'll know where to look..."

_**LATER THAT DAY...**_

The bright morning sun came in through Shikamaru's wide open window. There was a slight coolness that hung in the early morning air. Ino slowly opened her eyes. Glancing to her side, she was surprised to find him gone. However, there was a letter among the piles of bills on his table. She picked it up gingerly, as if it would suddenly vanish. Her hands shaking, she opened the letter. She read it aloud.

_Dear Ino,_

_I am sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye to you. I am dreadfully sorry. I just didn't want to see you cry because of me. Don't cry, alright? I can take care of myself here. Just believe in me, okay? I'll be back someday, that's for sure. And believe too that when I see that old Kabuto in the battlefield, I'll kill him. Ha-ha... Take care of yourself! I wouldn't want my bride to look awful when I come back. I can assure you that when I do come back, I'd ask for your hand to be mine forever. Is that okay? Huh? Is it getting way too corny? I'm sorry, maybe it's nausea or something. I better go. I can almost hear the sounds of desperate crying or was that just my imagination? I fear for the time when I will leave you alone. Wait for me! I love you._

_- Nara Shikamaru_

Trying hard not to cry, she put down the letter and sat down.


	21. Zoning out

Sakura knocked on the door.

"Ino-chan! Are you awake? I've brought your food!" She said in a whisper. "Are you awake? Please open the door. It's locked!"

Sakura tried opening the door. It was still locked.

_Inoichi-san must have left, huh? Well... If she doesn't want to open then I'll just force the door!_

"Ino! Stand back, okay? I'll force the door open!"

With just a few hits, the door opened wide. The pink-haired girl entered. The room was shrouded in darkness. She could see that Ino was lying on the hospital bed. She walked up to it and shook the figure.

"Hey, Ino! It's 10:00AM and you're still not up! Wake up already! Your food is getting cold!"

When no groans came, Sakura decided to lift the covers. She groaned.

_So Ino wasn't here..._

She left the bare bed.

_**TSUNADE'S OFFICE...**_

"Tsunade-sama! Here's your _sake_!" Shizune gave the cup to Tsunade. "It's been cloudy outside, huh? I wonder if the troops are doing well?" 

"Pssh... Don't say that." The Hokage sipped her _sake_. "They're gonna be alright. With Shikamaru leading them, everything's going to be fine..." 

Sakura came barging in. She was panting. Shizune gave her a confused look.

"Sakura-kun, why are you looking so tired? It's only 10AM after all... Is something wrong?"

"Ino! I can't find Ino!" She panted.

"What?" Tsunade said, almost upsetting her cup. "Are you sure you've checked everywhere?"

"Yes! She wasn't in her room or on the garden! She's nowhere to be seen!"

Tsunade laughed. Sakura stared at her, unbelievingly.

"You shouldn't throw Konoha into chaos with that, Sakura." She assured the girl. 

"What? But I--"

"Don't worry. I'll know where to find her." She placed her cup on the table. "Shizune, where's my coat?"

_**SHIKAMARU'S APARTMENT...**_

Ino clutched his green flak jacket. Her tears wetted its smooth green surface. A sudden longing for his touch came over here and it made her cry even more. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. From its sound, she knew it was Tsunade. Gingerly dropping his clothes, she opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked, wiping away her tears. "Were you looking for me?"

Sakura appeared from Tsunade's back. She looked half-mad, half-scared.

"Ino-chan! You shouldn't go running off like that! You had me worried! I thought you'd escaped and then something bad happened and... and..."

Ino giggled. "Okay, okay... I got the message, Sakura. I'll ask for your permission first but I already had Tsunade-sama's permission so I didn't bother asking you."

"What? Okay then... But next time tell me, okay?"

Tsunade closed the door.

"Okay, Ino and Sakura... Go back to the hospital quickly. It might rain anytime soon. Ino..." She held the girl's shoulder. "I understand hos you feel but right now you just have to trust him to do good, okay? Tears wouldn't be the answer to your problem. Remember, this is war. War has its casualties. It won't be his or anybody else's fault if something bad happens to them. Trust him, okay?"

"I'll try but..."

"Holding on to his things won't help."

"But..."

"Try not to think of him."

"Okay..."

_**SHIKAMARU...**_

_Ino... How are you doing now?_

Chouji slapped him on the back.

"Zoning out again?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"Oh man, why don't you just concentrate on what we're doing right now? She'll be fine on her own and besides, Tsunade is there so no need to worry."

Shikamaru smiled. "I'll try..." He stood up. "Okay, let's get going again."

"What? Chouji complained. "I haven't sat up enough yet. We've been running for hours with no rest and then we're going off again?" 

"Hey, hey..." Shikamaru slyly grinned. "You're talking like a girl! Come on, men, let's go!"

"Okay, okay... Just stop zoning out, alright?"

"Yeah... Whatever..." 

_**INO...**_

Ino sneezed. Sakura giggled.

"Is it the weather, Ino-chan?"

"No..."

"_They_ must be talking about you."

"I know." She smiled.

Sakura stood up and left, taking the half-full bowl of soup she had brought. Ino refused to eat. She was too worried to eat. Even when Sakura told her not to worry, she still insisted on doing so because not worrying would cause her to forget about Shikamaru. Sakura merely laughed at her remark. Anyhow, she wasn't feeling ill or anything, just worried.

_Shikamaru... Where are you now? How are you coming to? Is everything alright? You won't get caught up dead, right? You have to remember your promise! If I had to follow you to make you remember, I would! I just couldn't... I couldn't do anything... I'm so sorry..._

She remembered Shikamaru's words to her the previous night...

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_Shikamaru gazed into Ino's clear blue eyes. He kissed her lightly. Ino blushed._

_"Ino..." He said, soothingly. "The best you can do for me is to get well... When I get back, I'll see you well and happy again, alright? I'll be expecting that..."_

_Ino merely nodded._

_"But..." She retorted. "It could take you months and months or even years for you to come back. How will I know that you'd come back for me?"_

_"With this," He pulled out a ring from his pocket and slid it into her finger._

_The ring was very beautiful. It was set with one pearl in the middle and around it were many tiny diamonds. Ino stared hard at him, tears streaming down from her face._

_"When did you--?"_

_"This is my promise to you. When I get back, I'll take you to the altar to be my wife... Will that be fine?"_

_Ino nodded many times. She was silent because she was just to happy to speak. Shikamaru had finally gotten the nerve to propose._

_**PRESENT TIME...**_

Ino touched the ring. It gave her comfort.

_I know now... You will come back for me... _


	22. Frustrated

Sakura stared hard at Ino who was looking out of her window. Sighing, she closed the door and looked intently at Naruto. He was left behind in fear that enemies might plot a surprise attack on Konoha so Naruto, along with Neji and Lee, were left behind. She smiled at him.

"Sakura-chan, it's been six months after Ino came back. Is she fine?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, I'd gladly say that she's getting okay but that doesn't mean she's getting any better. I mean, the illness is still there so there's no certainty of getting healed completely."

"You mean the chances are slim?"

"Well, sort of... That is, she could get well if Tsunade-sama finds a cure real quick."

"But that's not sure yet?"

"Yeah... Actually, she hasn't been making any progress on her research, as of now."

"That's sad..." Naruto frowned. "I'm kinda sorry for Shikamaru when he comes back..."

"Huh? Why?"

"'Cause he might not be sure if he has someone to come back to..."

Sakura punched his head almost immeadiately. "Don't you dare say that!" She said, angrily. 

"Eh, Sakura-chan! It was meant to be an ice breaker..."

"Well, whatever! It's not funny!" She lowered her voice a notch. "And you were saying it so loud! Loud enough for Ino to hear."

"How could you be so sure she heard it?" Naruto rubbed his head. "I mean, she was far from the door."

"Hmph... Whatever... Well, I have to get going now. I have got more work to do."

"Okay, then."

_**INO'S ROOM...**_

Ino slumped on the floor. A sudden wave of frustration reached her. She had not kept herself from overhearing what they were talking about. She was upset about the whole thing.

_Why did this have to happen to me anyway? And why did they have to hide the truth from me? The truth that I wasn't making any progress at all! How rude!_

She touched the ring but it gave her no comfort.

_I never thought about what Shikamaru would do if he found out I'm nothing but a cold corpse and there's nothing else waiting for him except for mourning and sadness... Aboslutely no marriage..._

She forced herself to laugh.

_Would he kill himself? That would be awful, even if I'm long gone... I would be sad..._

She stood up and sat once more in her bed. She gazed outside. The weather was not that good. Black, heavy clouds lined the forests and mountains near Konoha.

_Just like ny feelings... Troubled... Waiting to pour out all my sorrows that have been bottled up for so long... All the doubts, fears, and frustrations... I personally think they've reached their limit and there's no other way to let them out... Other than..._

She stared at the ground below her room. The hospital was five stories high and she was on the second floor. She stood up and walked outside her room.

_**ROOFTOP...**_

Ino lingered i the doorway. She was panting. She had only climbed three floors to reach the rooftop and it made her feel woozy already.

_This area... Is so... So..._

She shielded her face from the slight rays of the sun.

_So nostalgic... I feel so dizzy I can't move even one step. If I did I know I'd faint..._

She smiled and stayed there. The sun was just barely seen setting in the horizon. Darkness would soon enshroud the place.

"Please, don't go away yet..." Ino said, almost as if she was pleading for the sun to rise again. "I don't want any more darkness in... In this world and in my world... I need your light..."

She stared hard at the floor and laughed, realizing she was talking to no one but herself.

_I must be getting crazy... Maybe it's because of all the drugs..._

She gave a soft laugh but frowned again.

_Or maybe it's because of all the frustrations..._

_**SAKURA...**_

_Hmm... Hmm... There! All done!_

Sakura placed the papers neatly on the table. She had been working on them for the past few days. Now, she was, at last, finished. She wiped her forehead with her left hand.

_Now... I'll go see Ino..._

She walked out of the room and descended two floors until she came to Ino's room. She knocked. The door was slightly open. She peered in and saw Ino's figure on the bed.

"Ino?" Sakura said softly. "Are you alright?"

Ino did not reply. Hesitating for only one moment, Sakura entered the room. As usual, it was dimly lit. She walked up to Ino and embraced her friend. She smiled and Ino faced her. There were still tears in her clear blue eyes.

"Ino... Have you been crying?"

Ino nodded then wiped the tears. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Okay..." Sakura sat on the bed. "I've been reviewing your medical charts awhile ago and... Based on what I've seen on the charts, your health has been primarily going downhill the past few days. I urge you to please get well... Will you that for me?"

"Maybe..." Ino replied in a voice that was barely a whisper. "I'm not sure anymore. I... I overheard your conversation with Naruto awhile ago and I can't keep feeling sorry for myself. I am so sick of all the frustrations I've faced lately and the next thing I want to do is..." She sighed. "To die... I guess that's all I'll be looking forward to now."

"But what about Shikamaru?"

"I don't know. I already told you, I'm not yet sure. It's just that..." She looked at Sakura in the eyes. "When I think about how we'd live our lives one day, I keep seeing myself as a burden for him. I think that this illness that I have is a burden to everyone especially to my dad and Shikamaru."

"Ino..."

"I know my condition is getting more and more hopeless every minute."

"Ino! You can't think about it that way! You yourself said that you won't give up, ever!" Tears appeared on Sakura's eyes. "You promised, right? You said you'd do it for your friends and now your blowing it all up like everything was just a mean joke! Please, Ino, do it for us... For your dad... And Shikamaru... And also for me... Or if you'd like, for Sasuke-kun..."

"You know he's not coming back, right? Sakura... You can't dream about it every single day. You know the truth, he's not coming back!"

"Ino, dreaming is better than not trusting! Please, believe that, will you?"

Ino was silent. She looked away from Sakura. In a disgusted tone of voice, she said, "I'm tired, leave me alone. I need to rest and you know that."

"Ino..."

"Just leave, okay?"

"Okay but... If you need something don't hesitate to ask."

"I'll think about it."

"Good night, Ino-chan..."

Ino didn't answer. Instead, she wrapped herself up in her blanket and lay on the bed. Sakura had no other choice but to leave...


	23. His comeback

_**ONE YEAR LATER...**_

Shikamaru entered his apartment wearily. Aside from a few cobwebs here and there, everything was in place, including the piles of dirty things he left. He grinned and placed his bag on the floor. He turned on the lights and sat on the sofa. Clouds of dust flew everywhere, making him sneeze. He laughed.

_Home sweet home..._

He took and dusted a single picture frame on the coffee table. He smiled as he looked at the blonde girl on the photo.

_I wonder... How are you now?_

"Hey, Ino... Hi, sorry I got back real later. There were dozens of things we had to do before we got to go home." He spoke to the photo as if it were a real person. "The real battle took at least one month. We had to help in rebuilding the village and stuff like that. I met many kids who have your illness but none of them seem depressed anyway. I hope you feel that way too. I missed you. My Christmas this year had been pretty lonely."

He frowned and placed the frame back again.

_If I want to get some rest, maybe I should clear all these up... Oh well, I better get to work now._

_**THREE HOURS LATER...**_

Shikamaru wiped the sweat off his forehead. Glancing at the clock, he gasped.

_Whoa! It took me three hours to clean this whole house! Oh, and it's almost closing time! I better get there!_

Dropping the things he was carrying, he broke off into a run. The cool night wind blew in his face. It was somehow comforting to be back in his hometown. He stopped after some minutes of running and stared at the white stone building. He glanced at his watch.

_Just in time!_

He walked leisurely across the lobby. He looked at the nurses' station and found Sakura there. She was a bit surprised to see him. She waved at him.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" She hollered, in the quiet of the hospital.

"Hey there," He said in greeting. "Where is Ino's room?"

"Hmm... Let's see... It's Room Number 532... On the fifth floor. You wouldn't have much trouble finding it, her room is basically near the stairs leading to the rooftop."

"Whoa... Now that's surprising. Why would she be on the fifth floor?"

"She wanted to be able to climb the stairs to the rooftop since she'd be tired if her room is on the fifth floor."

"What about elevators?"

"They were being fixed at that time so we used the stairs to climb from floor to floor."

"I see... Why would she want to go the rooftop?"

"I don't know. She never really told me especially now that we rarely talk."

"Rarely?" He frowned. "You mean you're not close to her anymore?"

"Not really but I guess that's it. After that incident she never really wanted to talk to me."

"Incident?"

"Heh... That's a long story. I bet she's waiting for you now. So go now..."

"Okay, see you!"

Sakura nodded. Shikamaru, without much effort, found Ino's room on the fifth floor.

_Sakura was right. It ain't that hard to find since it's the only hospital room on this corridor._

He glanced at the door. His hands were already sweating. Nevertheless, he slowly opened the door. The lights were already turned off. Ino had the room to herself which was evident by the posters on the walls and dozens of fashion magazines scattered all over the floor. Ino was already asleep when he arrived. Not wanting to wake her up, he didn't turn on the lights. He sat beside her and touched her hair.

"Hey, Ino..." He said in a whisper. "It's me, Shikamaru. How was your one year without me? I mean, here in Konoha. I hope you had a good time because I surely didn't. I'm sad and worried about you. I heard from your dad that you're getting a lot worse, contrary to what I'd expected to find. I was hoping you were getting a lot better by the time I came back but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry for that. Oh yeah, I didn't get to fight Kabuto because Oto was not involved in the war. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. How about you? Don't worry. I still love you, no matter what you are now."

He kissed her forehead lightly. For a moment, her eyes opened and she was able to recognize him.

"Shikamaru," She said, weakly. "I'm so happy to see you. I've been waiting for you. You know what? I had a really lonely Christmas."

"Ino, don't force yourself."

"No, I'm okay... Don't worry."

"But your dad said you were growing weaker day by day..."

"I'm really fine."

_**A FEW HOURS LATER...**_

Shikamaru frowned. Ino was not herself: He knew that.

_Something is wrong. She's definitely making me more and more worried. I need to find a way to cure her. It's obvious that's the reason why she's acting so weird. But what could I do? I'm not a doctor... Or am I?_

He grinned at his new found idea.


	24. Leaving again

Shikamaru closed a thick, dusty book. He sneezed. It was already 8AM. He yawned.

_This is my first time living a day without even a hint of sleep. It's so tiring... Oh well, it's for Ino anyway..._

He patted a humongous pile of books that reached the ceiling.

_No information on the most updated medical books of all time? This is such a tough challenge..._

He brought the books back on the shelves and went home for a shower and some sleep. After a nice hot shower, he thought about what happened two years ago.

_Ino was taken away by that freak and that caused her illness. He should be blamed. Oh well, I also have a part in that. I mean I was paralyzed and left for dead by that stinking substance. Wait, what was that substance again? Oh yeah, he never said its name because he recently discoevered it. Oh well, doctors these days..._

Shikamaru stopped at the thought. He widened his eyes in amazement and and pinched his cheek.

"Why didn't I think of that before? I am so dumb!!!" 

_**INO...**_

Ino stopped at eating. She looked at Shikamaru in disbelief. He smiled.

"Hey, your food's getting cold! Eat up already!" He grinned. "I'll be fine and besides I'll be bringing some worthy men with me. You don't have to worry."

"I'm not worried about you... After all, I know you're a worthy ninja and all but..." She frowned. "I'm worried about the journey itself."

"You don't have to worry about a thing and be sure I'll be here sooner. I'd do it for you."

"Are you sure you're really going because of me? What if you get hurt?"

"Well, I'll take the question right back at you. What if you get hurt, or worse..?"

"Okay then..." She smiled. "But you have to promise to come back!"

"Of course... Which guy would leave his fiancee especially when that fiancee is you?"

Ino giggled. "Okay... I agree but I'll give you a deadline of one month. When you still don't find what you're looking for in one month, you'll have to go back."

"Sure. I'd make that pact with you right now, Ino!"

"Seems you believe in yourself too much," She joked.


	25. Doubts and Desperation

_** THERE WAS A MISTAKE IN THE LAST CHAPTER... INSTEAD OF TWO YEARS, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THREE YEARS. SUMIMASEN!! **_

Shikamaru stood in Ino's room. He looked at her as she slept peacefully. Tonight, he would go again, farther away from her loving arms. He grinned. Lightly kissing her forehead, he jumped out of the open window and ran away. Ino opened her eyes.

"Shikamaru..." She muttered as she sat up in bed to look out of her window. Then, using all of her strength, she shouted, "Shikamaru!!! Come back, will ya? If you don't I'll have to kill you all over again!!!" 

Shikamaru looked at her way then waved. She smiled and waved back. She was so sure, on that moment, they had a sort of connection. She was also sure that he would come back for her. Feeling weary, she went back to sleep once more.

_**WEEKS LATER...**_

Shikamaru still hadn't arrived. Ino was getting more and more deppressed. Everyone was worried, especially Sakura. Ino was always her bestfriend, no matter what. Ino was still not speaking to her. She was trying very hard to get the patient to talk to her, but to no avail. Everytime she would try to speak, Ino would pretend to listen or wouldn't listen at all. Sakura was scared of what might happen. She knocked on Ino's door.

"Ino?" She asked. "Ino, are you here?"

There was no reply.

"Could we please talk? At least, try to talk." Sakura sighed. "What did I tell you anyway? I never said anything bad to you, haven't I? Please answer! Ino!"

When there was still no reply, Sakura let herself in. Ino was looking out of her window. She looked sad. Without a word, Sakura came up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Strange as it may seem to Sakura, Ino didn't protest or anything. Ino just let it stay there.

"Sakura?" Ino asked. "Is that you?"

It was strange for Sakura to hear Ino's voice again. She was shocked at first but soon regained her composure.

"Yes?" Sakura said, her voice shaking. "Do you need something?"

"When will he get back?"

"Shikamaru?" Sakura asked, afraid to say something bad again. "It's Shikamaru, right?"

"Yes... Will he come back?"

"Ino... I seriously don't know but..." She smiled. "I am certain that he will come back. I don't know when but he will, trust me!" 

"He will?" Ino looked at her, unbelievingly. "How could you be so sure when I myself can't?" 

"It's so simple, Ino. Trust him. Didn't he tell you that before? And..." Sakura looked out of the window. "He did say he's coming back so he will. Don't worry even one bit. I'm just sure he will."

"Okay..."

"Well, Ino, it's time for your medicine. Stay here while I get it, okay?"

Ino nodded. As soon as Sakura left, Ino looked outside. She wanted to trust Shikamaru so badly but with all that's been going on around her, she was no longer sure what or who to trust. She was troubled.


	26. Found!

_Three weeks have passed and still nothing... Ino's deadline is coming near. What should I do?_

Shikamaru sat on a fallen log. He drank from his water bottle. He was frustrated about the results of their journey. He was beginning to feel more and more hopeless every single day.

_Can we even find it? Is there even such a thing?_

Chouji sat beside him. He patted his bestfriend's back.

"Hey, break time's over." Chouji chuckled. "Usually, you don't take that much time on breaks but now you do. I wonder why?"

"Hmph... I'm just feeling tired, that's all. Leave me alone for a while. I need to think."

Immediately, Chouji left his side and he was once more alone.

_**30 MINUTES LATER...**_

Shikamaru got up and yawned. The day was warm. It would have been nice except for the thickness of the wood around him. He grinned slyly and motioned for everyone to stand up. Then, without hesitation, set out again to find the mysterious miracle drug. Of course, everyone was not feeling hopeful but nevertheless, they chanced upon one.

"There it is!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "We finally found it!" 

Everyone sighed with relief. Shikamaru quickly took it and placed the precious drug on his holster. He grinned at Chouji and winked.

"I'm afraid what you're holding is mine." A familiar voice said. "Put it down and I'll leave you with no harm."

"Who are you?" Shikamaru looked around but there was no one. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want what you are holding right now."

"This medicine? What do you need it for? I found it first, so it's mine."

"Hmm... I seem to know that you are wrong." A hooded figure appeared from the shadows. "I found it first, three years ago."

Shikamaru stepped back. Suddenly, he recognized the voice.

"Is that you?" He hesitated for a while. "Yakushi Kabuto?"

Kabuto laughed and removed the hood of his cloak. He was smiling a sly smile.

"How could you not forget, Shikamaru? I was the one who took away that girl..."

"Of course... And you gave her that illness."

"Illness? What illness? We never gave her any kind of illness."

"We? Who are you with?"

"No one right now... But I work for my late master, Orochimaru-sama." 

"That's no surprise to me." Shikamaru grinned and faced Chouji. "You guys go on ahead with this. I'll stay here and come up after you when I'm finished." 

Chouji nodded and took the medicine then they left. Kabuto chuckled.

"When you're finished?" He chuckled even more. "I do believe you will be soon."

He grabbed a handful of needles from his holster and threw them in Shikamaru's direction. Shikamaru dodged them wuite perfectly although one lightly grazed his right shoulder. He grinned at Kabuto.

"Your needles are no good for me." 

"Are they?"

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He held it tightly but the pain would not go.

"That is a type of poison, leaf ninja. Harmless and painful on the first few hours. The pain will be unbearable." Kabuto smiled. "Although in the next few hours, the person who is hit will fall on the grond lifeless. Unfortunately, there is no antidote I made for this posion."

Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows. Kabuto saw this and laughed.

"Fearing for your life? You better be. Soon, you'll regret the day you faced me."

_**MINUTES LATER...**_

Shikamaru limped closer to a lying Kabuto. He was carrying a kunai in his hand.

"I have..." He panted. "The victory!"

He then stabbed the Sound nin's chest. After making sure that the enemy is dead, he walked away, limping. After some hours of walking, he finally saw the faint color of Chouji's clothes. Trying to run, he sped on fast. Luckily, Chouji and the others were taking a break. Seeing Shikamaru's condition, Chouji dropped his water bottle and immediately carried him on his shoulders.

_**KONOHA...**_

"They're back!"

The shouts rang on the hospital's 5th floor corridor. Ino heard them and let herself out of her room. Sakura was running towards her. She looked happy but also sad.

"Ino, they've come back and they're bringing the medicine we need."

"Sakura," Ino said softly, sensing the trouble in Sakura's green eyes. "Is Shikamaru with them?"

"Yes, although..."

"Although what?"

"He's wounded..." Sakura looked at the floor. "Severely."


	27. So much for a happy ending

Ino ran wildy across the corridor, nearly upsetting what the nurses were bringing. Behind her, Sakura tagged along. Upon reaching the emergency room, Ino immediately spotted a blood-stained flak jacket in one corner. She ran towards it and looked at the jacket. It had been torn in some places where there were massive blood stains. Tears kept flowing out of her eyes. Sakura ran to her side.

"Sakura..." Ino said, all the while crying. "Why did this have to happen?"

But Sakura had no answers for her. Instead, the pink haired girl remained silent. Ino continued to cry until she heard a woman's voice behind her. She wheeled around and saw a nurse.

"Excuse me, but are you searching for the person who was wearing that flak jacket?" The nurse asked.

Ino nodded.

"He is over there," The nurse said, pointing to a certain direction. "Turn left and then you'll see a secluded room. That's where he is." 

Ino smiled wanly and ran to the direction the nurse was pointing at. It was not at all that hard to find the room since it was the only room in that part of the hospital. Ino walked towards it briskly. There was a sign on the door.

"It says, 'Do not enter. Nurses and doctors only.'" Sakura said, panting. "We can't get in."

Ino looked around and found a huge window. She ran towards it and saw what the room looked like inside. It was spacious but the only furniture on it were a bed and a chair. There were also different machines for checking blood pressure, blood sugar level, heart beat rate, and other stuff. Shikamaru was lying on the bed, eyes closed. There were doctors and nurses taking notes of the changes on the machines. They look puzzled and worried. Unable to resist her feelings, Ino grabbed some medical clothes, gloves, and a surgical mask. She donned them and went in. The doctors were extremely surprised at Ino's sudden entrance. Not minding any of them, she ran to Shikamaru's side. He was wrapped in so many bandages it was almost impossible to see him clearly.

"He's in a coma." One of the doctors said. "Frankly, he lost so much blood. We're doing everything we can to save him."

Ino did not reply. Instead, she wept silently. The doctors shook their heads and left quietly. She was left alone in the room. Ino sat down on a chair beside Shikamaru's bed. She held his hand and spoke to him in a soft voice.

"Hey, can you hear me? It's me, Ino. Please wake up." She said. "You know what? They said I'm getting better nowadays. You should see it! Please wake up... Now."

Suddenly, a machine started to make a peculiar sound, like an ambulance. It sounded so loud. Ino looked around and looked at the machine that checked the heart beat. It was getting faint. Ino started to panic. Soon, hordes of doctors and nurses came in. Sakura, who was watching from the outside, also started to feel nervous. A nurse ushered Ino outside. Although the blonde girl refused, there was no way she could get in.

"Hey," Sakura patted Ino's back. "It's going to be alright, Ino. Don't worry they're doing everything they can."

Ino did not reply but she looked at the floor.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT...**_

Chouji walked towards Ino and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, he still hasn't woken up, huh?"

"No..."

"They don't have a clue then?"

"No clue... Nothing. All they know is that he is worse."

"Hmm... Is that so? I see."

He looked at Shikamaru from the window. Doctors were still checking up on him. He looked next at Ino. She looked worried and sad.

"Ino, you should get back to your room. I'll tell you when he comes to."

Hesitating for a while, Ino followed her friend's instructions and went to her room, looking back thrice.

_**MORE WEEKS LATER...**_

"He's still in a coma."

Ino sighed. It had been almost three weeks since Shikamaru's troops had arrived and he had been brought to the hospital.

"Still in a coma?"

"I'm sorry to break the news but we're doing all we can. It's just that..."

"I know. Is that all?"

The doctor nodded and left. Ino looked outside. It was a beautiful day, perfect for couples. And here they were, stuck in the hospital. She sighed and laid down again.

_**SHIKAMARU'S ROOM...**_

Chouji yawned. He had been watching Shikamaru for over two weeks and there was still no change on his status. If his will could be done, he'd rather let Shikamaru die than let him suffer. But he couldn't do that, not now. Now that Ino is worried. He was about to go out to get something to eat when a hand grabbed his arm. He wheeled around and saw Shikamaru's eyes open. At first he couldn't speak, that is, until Shikamaru tried to.

"Hey..." Shikamaru said, his voice still hoarse.

"Don't 'hey' me! We've been worried sick about you these past few weeks and all you're gonna say is hey?"

"I'm sorry..."

"We all know."

"We?"

"Yeah... Ino, me, Sakura, Naruto, and the others are all worried about you."

"Why? What happened?"

"Oh man! Three weeks have passed and you don't even know what happened?" 

"Three weeks?"

"You were in a coma for three weeks." 

"...Is that so?"

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Lie down again, Shikamaru." Chouji said, grinning. "I'll fetch the others!"

_**INO...**_

Sakura entered the room, frowning.

"Hey."

Ino looked at her.

"The doctors said that if Shikamaru doesn't wake up until later at night, they're gonna proclaim that he's brain dead and will remove him from life support. So, Ino, you have to--"

Chouji came barging in, panting. "He's awake."

Ino could hardly believe her ears.

"What?" 

"I said, he's awake already!"

Her eyes began to brim with tears. She started to cry again.

"Hey, at least be happy or something!"

"I am happy."

_**SHIKAMARU...**_

"All you need is lots more of rest and you'll be back in action in no time at all!" The doctor said, beaming at Shikamaru who could already sit up. "And when I say rest, I mean it. Stay in bed. Don't move that much. If you get any better this week, we're moving you to a regular room."

Shikamaru nodded wearily.

"Hey, doc... I hate to say this but, can you move me now? I mean, the smells makes me feel nauseated and stuff like that."

"Well... We'll have to ask permission to do that."

"If it's okay will you move me to Ino's room?" 

"Well, I guess it's alright if we do." The doctor winked. "I'll definitely try."

_**ONE WEEK LATER...**_

"Well, Ms. Ino. You're definitely better now than before! I guess we can let you go home now, permanently."

"Oh my gosh! Are you sure?" 

"Yes. Thanks to what Shikamaru took back, it certainly helped! You got to thank him when you get home."

"When I get home? You mean..."

"Yep! He's already home!"

Ino grinned and left the clinic. A few minutes, she was packed and ready to leave. A sudden feeling of happiness surged into her. At last, she could gain her happy ending! Upon arriving home, she found a trail of rose petals that led to their spacious garden. She followed them and found Shikamaru on the garden swing, holding a bouquet of different colored roses. His left arm was still bandaged but otherwise, he was okay. He handed her the bouquet and lightly kissed her cheek. They talked about lots of things until that night, which was the announcement of their engagement. As they walked closer to the fabulous restaurant where the event was to occur, they talked to each other.

"Hey..." Shikamaru whispered.

"What?" 

"You know? Before I thought, happy endings only exist in fairy tales but after I met you..." He grinned. "I didn't know what to believe. Fairy tales or real life... Because life with you is a fairy tale in reality. Now I'm so sick about you..."

"When did you get so corny?" Ino said, breaking Shikamaru's unusually serious mood.

"Hey, wasn't that cool? What I said?"

"No... I think it was weird of you to say that..."

"Oh come on!"

"Okay, okay..."

They arrived at the restaurant and hereafter, they lived happily ever after.

_**THE END**_

_**Author's note: **_Was it a crappy ending or a slightly great one? Please review! Thanks for everyone who took time to read this story. Love you lots!!


End file.
